In the Names of the Kings and Queens
by Rhindons
Summary: In their first year of being crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia, many challenges arise that they must overcome. They learn to trust each other. Edmund makes strides into learning how to serve his people and his brother, the High King.
1. Tide Pools

_This is a sequel to Prove Justly. I have written this story to where you do not have to read the previous to know what is going on._

 _I do not own anything of these character except my OC's._

 _ **I was excited to write this and now hope everyone enjoys it.**_

* * *

Lucy peered out to the south. The waves rolled softly against the shoreline as she continued to search. She squinted looking past the glare of the Eastern Sea. She knew Edmund had traveled in this direction. The only question she had was how far he stormed away.

The Valiant Queen knew he was probably at or very close to the tide pools. From Cair there was probably no chance of seeing him. For a moment she just hoped he decided to come back, but that was not the case. Lucy slipped off her shoes and placed them next to the doorway.

"Your majesty?" One of the leopards guarding the entrance asked in question.

Lucy turned and eagerly asked the leopard. "Have you seen King Edmund come out this way?"

The leopard stayed quiet for a moment, he did not dare look at his Queen. She was only asking for the best and they would be no harm. "The Just King wanted to be alone for some time."

Lucy nodded as she thoughtfully agreed to her brother's request. She was about to get her slippers before she realized how much time had passed since he had left. She stepped back and thought. "I believe it might be best to have him come back inside. It's about to get dark."

The leopard gave a nod. "I'll be watching for your return."

She thanked the leopard and then stepped out from the stairs onto the sand. It was still warm from the afternoon daylight and felt pleasing to her feet. She made her way out to the shoreline knowing it would be much easier to walk in the damp sand. Lucy knew she was a little thankful for Edmund running out in this direction as it was joyful to walk along the beach. Susan often accompanied her on walks after dinner. There would be times even their brothers would come along.

Lucy began to notice the slight traces of footprints in the sand. Edmund for sure had gone this way. She was about midway from Cair Paravel and the tide pools. Her thoughts went to how she might be able to get Edmund back inside. She knew he was clearly upset from what Peter said during the tea with the Lord of Terebinthia. She was actually rather proud of him for being so poised about it until after they finished. It was then Peter had tried to make amends with him about the situation, but Edmund clearly did not accept.

Edmund stormed away because Peter would not allow him to tour the west with the Lord of Terebinthia. Lucy knew the reason why and Edmund did too. Summer was drawing towards an end. It had not been a year since they had been crowned the Kings and Queens of Narnia. This had meant that it had also not been a year since Edmund nearly died. Peter was on edge for many reasons. There had already been a threat to take their brother's life. Edmund also was just only allowed to begin practicing with Oreius and Peter. He had made strides in gaining strength over the summer.

She was almost there and could clearly see Edmund. Lucy looked above her to see Edmund's back facing her. His hair was long enough to cover a portion of his neck hiding the scar that reached that far. She carefully climbed on top of the rocks and sat next to Edmund. The waves crashed amongst the other rocks of ahead of them. They were far enough away to stay dry, but Lucy knew exactly why this was one of Edmund's favorite places.

Lucy glanced at her brother's face. His eyes were focused and downcast. He was summoning up the words to speak. His sister knew that he rarely spoke about his feelings. Especially, initiating them by himself.

"I have always understood what our brother's intent was until now," Edmund commented with his voice rather low and solemn.

Lucy took a moment not wanting to cause an outburst if she said something wrong to Edmund. Her brow furrowed as she also agreed with Peter as well. She could see that Edmund was shaking. "Peter is only trying to keep you safe."

"Safe from what? Riding sores? Lucy! I am no longer sick and dying anymore. Why is he still treating me like I was?" Lucy could see Edmund's face begin to redden. His tone was one of frustration; through Lucy knew it was not directed towards her.

She then became the voice of reason to her older brother. "Edmund, I don't want to lose you again. Peter and Susan feel the same way. They are just trying to be careful."

"I cannot even serve my Cousins!"

Lucy sighed. "I am sorry Edmund. I really wished things are not this way either. Neither Peter, Susan, nor I like seeing you like this."

Edmund threw a pebble out into the sea as the two sat in silence. It was almost nightfall now. Lucy wished she could get Edmund to go back to Cair. She needed to think of something…

Maybe that something would be taking Edmund's side. "Ed, I do not really see why you cannot go myself. You could handle the journey and be able to protect yourself."

"Lu, the High King seems very set in his ways." Lucy ignored the sarcasm that came from Edmund's voice as he said High King.

"You could possibly make him change them."

Edmund took a quivering breath before finally agreeing. Lucy tried to hide her smile as she felt the achievement of making Edmund finally go home. He slipped down from the rock before helping his sister off.

Lucy felt that the walk was much shorter on the way back than it was trying to find him. She found her shoes right where she had left them. Keeping them in her hand she waited for Edmund to step out for a moment to slip his on boots off. Holding them upside down they both watched the sand flow out his boots. He carried his as well as they both walked down the halls up to the High King's chambers.

In their journey to Peter's chambers, Edmund wondered why Lucy did not continue to go to hers for the rest of the night. She had to stay alongside him the entire way and did not have any intent of leaving. As they made it Edmund turned around facing her at the doorway. Before he could ask, she had already answered him. "I came to help you."

Her brother nodded and gave her a smirk. Lucy, their little sister has charmed everyone. From the squirrels of Owlwood to the High King himself. She had been charming Peter into things even before he was High King. It was difficult to disagree with the Valiant Queen, which made sense to help persuade Peter in allowing Edmund to go on the tour.

Oh by Aslan how Edmund wanted to go on an adventure. He had spent this long summer close-by Cair. The grand castle was an adventure in itself, but it would be nice to get away from home from the day. King Edmund the Just has a part in watching over the land as his siblings do. He knew why Peter would not let him leave; it was fear. The High King wanted time to pass after the events of Seannbrik. He knew that there was going to be some mending because of Edmund's past. His little brother, although has proven to beat all expectations—low and high, would just be the spark to ignite the flame. He was a walking target. Seannbrik had proven this true.

Yet, this was the point that Edmund wanted to prove. He wanted to be able to get out there and serve his own people so they could actually see for themselves that he was crown-worthy. Edmund had changed after his talk with Aslan after he was escorted to the Army's Camp. The hatred seemed to dissolve into a sense of love and humbleness. The Just King only wanted to be empathetic with his own people. Yet when does empathy become the weakness?

* * *

 _Knock-knock…knock-knock_. Peter knew it was Edmund by the rhythm of the knocks. He allowed for Edmund to come in, but he was rather confused that his brother did not go through his room. Both of his youngest siblings entered quietly standing before him as Peter was still seated at his rich, cherry wood desk.

Edmund looked around, he expected this to be the calm before the storm. The first thing he noticed was his own scribing book opened to the most recent page. It was smudged and the page just before the last own he had written in had been imprinted because he did not let the ink dry first. He knew he had slammed it shut in rage.

"I'm sorry for messing up the pages. I will fix it," apologized Edmund.

"There is no need." Peter slid over a piece of paper in which he had just finished copying what he could read from the book. "I'll have master bind the page in the book tomorrow."

Edmund nodded and looked to Lucy silently. She gave him a small smile in support before he took a breath. Making his brother angry was going to make everything all the worse.

"Peter, I want to go on the tour westward. I think I am ready to do such traveling. I have not been able to ride out to the Western Wood, which is where the Cousins I serve live. I want to show them that I care about their grievances and lives. The best way for me to do this is to see it myself. It will help me understand and also prove that I will serve them for the better."

His brother crossed his arms and allowed Edmund to just speak. Arguing would only just makes this issue more difficult. For a moment after Edmund's words, the memory of the Army practice field flashed his mind. This was very similar. Almost too similar.

"Ed, I just do not wish to see you get hurt out there. I have had advisors speak to me that some of the dwarfs are still not accepting of you yet. It will take time Ed, but eventually, I will let you go."

"But maybe I can prove to the dwarfs that I am worthy, Peter! Are there other ways than just keeping me guarded in Cair? Why cannot I go even though you are going yourself?"

Lucy then interjected, "Maybe Oreius and Alenna could go along with more knights? There will always be a person watching out for him and yet he will be able to go."

Peter shook his head. "But Seannbrik had managed to get into Cair. No one could tell that he was an assassin until he tried to kill."

Edmund took a breath. "This is the risk, Peter. You are the High King and I am the Just King. I do not to be marked a traitor and a coward."

 _Traitor_. Both the young kings of Narnia silenced. Lucy knew Edmund had just spoken the forbidden word. She quietly held her breath hoping Edmund had not just pushed his brother over the edge and into a fight. Peter has and will fight with no rest, night and day, to protect his own brother from that word. Yet, Edmund had used that word on himself. This was a sensitive issue that has not managed to be exposed by Edmund in about a month. Everyone at Cair experiences the Just King and has accepted Edmund as so.

Edmund bit his lip and looked at his brother silently as he was beginning to see the ire from him. He began to think about just leaving now, he had lost his battle. He still, however, waited for a response. There was still some hope for his cause.

"Just go Ed, I will see you in the morning." Peter had finally replied, obviously fuming. Lucy watched Edmund slip into his own room by way of the doorway within the shelving. She then quietly left herself going on the main door.

A fight had been averted, but there was still tension. She sighed in defeat and began to think what their own father would think of this. She did not really know anymore, or even what her own father looked like. The memory of the shelter then entered her mind. Both her brothers were fighting relentlessly as the flashes and intense sounds of fire, sirens, and booms went on outside. Edmund had saved their father's photograph because he began to forget as well.

By Aslan, she hoped that their brother's bonds and cleaves where not a cycle and this was the beginning of the downswing. No one needed Edmund to go back into his shell of disappointment and guilt. Lucy knew she was not going to sleep well that night. Nor was anyone really going to as well.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please favorite, follow, or review. I truly appreciate the feedback and will express that to you. If you also would just like to talk or discuss my PM box is open. I am more than happy to chat. :)


	2. In Support of the Just

Many thanks to _ lightning bird_, _coralie14_ , and _Sophia the Scribe_ for their reviews and/or follows. Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy. :)

* * *

As the Valiant was siding with the Just, the Magnificent sought counsel from the Gentle. It was becoming common for Susan to hear her Ladies in Waiting greet the High King and then ask for her permission. He was always allowed, but he did not want to walk into any private matters. Susan appreciated his carefulness. Although, at times it was amusing compared to her other siblings. Lucy just came whenever. Edmund really did not bother to make an entry after dinner unless it was an emergency.

When he finally entered, Peter moved directly over to a seat next to a window. Susan watched as he did his typical gesture whenever he was frustrated; he took both hands and rubbed his entire face back to his hair. He then let out a loud sigh before looking out the window. He could see Stormness Mountain and the pass to Avenard in the twilight. The Archen fellows of Narnia's Court had their own matters that needed to be addressed. Lalia and Rhys returned to Stormness Head. Aer and Aeren were assisting King Lune as Queen Arya grew close to giving birth. From recent word Peter received, the Queen was now on bedrest due to the twins being quite rambunctious. The monarchs of Archenland would have their hands full. Peter and Susan knew they were doing quite well at handling all the matters. They needed to be. However, Susan could see that some days made her older brother worn.

"What happened?" Susan asked.

"Edmund wants to go on the tour," said Peter flatly.

Susan sat across from him. "Has there been any reports?"

"No, but I don't want to cause one. Maybe they're waiting for an opportunity. I wish not to give them one."

Susan took a moment. Edmund was clearly much better than he ever was. On many occasions, he had told her that he wanted to see the land or at least go on a ride for a day. As a matter of fact, he had done so one time for maybe the rest of the morning until others realized he had left Cair Paravel. Edmund wanted the freedom that was much more than some space in the gardens or courtyard.

"Why don't we all go? With Oreius and guards. We can also bring along Alenna. Peridan could keep to matters until we return."

"Su, maybe next spring when there is surely nothing?"

His sister shook her head. "Lord Oberlyn was expecting Edmund to go and you declined for him. Edmund needs to go."

Peter gave a look of bafflement as he realized that Susan was on his brother's side. She was the one that usually coaxed Edmund into reason, but now it seemed that Peter himself could be wrong. He shook his head slightly in his thoughts.

Susan's eyes narrowed as she then enunciated what she previously said. "Let our brother go. Let our brother do what he has been wanting to do. We have Edmund's back and I don't want to lose him again because we have been too careful. Remember what Aeren said?"

Of course he remembered what Aeren had said, but he really did not understand those words. Aeren recalled the time just before he sent his son to the Lone Islands. Peridan's wounds had healed, but it would take something different than shelter to do the same for his sprit. Peridan stopped eating and even stopped talking. One day Aer had come to Aeren after spending time with Peridan trying to get him to eat. Peridan asked for Aer's dagger attached for his belt. Aeren was devastated. Lalia then approached that night and after a nearly ridiculous quarrel where she nearly wanted to strangle the boy, she went to her brother in tears. Peridan wanted something to live for. The words the Witch told him had beaten him down so badly that he knew he would never be able to face her again. He knew that he would never be able to save Narnia. There was no reason for him to be there anymore. After a day of thought, Aeren gave Peridan what he wanted. A passage away from Narnia and a letter to a Lord pleading for his hospitality and mentorship. There Peridan had something to live for.

There were so many differences between what happened to Peridan and Edmund, but they shared many things in common. Peter knew he could not keep Edmund safe in Cair Paravel forever.

"Su, I don't know what I would do if I lost him. If I lost any of you. When he died that first time…" Peter could not finish his words to Susan. That day when Lalia and Rhys helped him to his room he gave up. Susan would have lost two brothers if it was not for the miracle.

Susan took both of Peter's wrists and tenderly rubbed his forearms. She could see the thoughtful yet troubled look on her brother's face. Peter worried too much.

"Peter, Edmund would be as safe as he is here at Cair than if he was out on the road with guards. Edmund wants to see the grievances and serve his people. Earning even more trust will make him safer," said Susan.

Peter muddled over her words for a moment before giving her an accepting nod. "All right. He can go. It's probably best if we tour Narnia before winter."

"Of course." Susan was relieved by her victory. Edmund would very much appreciate her.

"I will make plans and pick the guards tomorrow. Alenna will have to prepare," thought Peter.

"We'll also have to get ourselves ready," added Susan. She then stood in hopes to getting him out the door and to his own room.

"I also need to let Lord Oberyln know where we are going," said Peter.

Now, Susan began to gently shoo him away. "We also need to know as well."

"I'll let you know at dinner if not sooner. I am sure two weeks will be sufficient."

Susan was rather surprised about the duration. She thought Peter would only let Edmund go for a few days. "With Edmund?"

The High King nodded as he was almost out the door. "Yes, with Edmund unless something happens."

Susan smiled. "Goodnight, brother."

Peter gave her a small hug. "Goodnight."

Their rooms were across the way from each other. In the center was a gathering area. This is where they ate their meals or have tea only amongst themselves. It is also where they would have small meetings with trusted court members such as Tumnus, Alenna, or Oreius. It converted into the hall that led from the main hall, which eventually turned into the Great Hall. Although the hall was not straight, but rather curved in a matter which made it seem that they were next to the Great Hall. Peter moved to his room which was directly across. A lamp was lit for him to see around in the vast room. After getting ready for bed, he moved to a bookshelf that was turned into a doorway to Edmund's room. It was supposed to be a secret doorway, but the two had shared a bedroom their entire lives until they came to Narnia. It was rather lonely in the large rooms alone. At least the doorway allowed them to see and talk to each other if they wanted. Peter moved to the doorway shining the light into Edmund's room that was only illuminated from a fireplace that burned very low. He was not in bed neither anywhere in his room. Peter knew he probably went on a walk probably accompanied by Lucy this time.

Edmund had built up a routine that had helped him mange whatever the White Witch did to him. It was unknown when he was given such because there were so many horrific matters done to him. Edmund after some more recent reflection had begun to believe that it might have started as early as his first encounter when he betrayed his family. It was his reminder that the past was not far away, but he was doing his best to move beyond it at a tremendous pace.

The Just King's routine was many different types of checks and considerations of his conscience. Peter would call it a form of meditation or a ritual. On a typical day, Edmund would join either Susan, Lucy, or both for a cup of tea either on a balcony or in the lounge space. Some days he would often accompany everyone on a walk on the beach. Then, he would venture into Peter's chambers and discuss the day. This was to make sure there was no need to do any more work. If there was something needed to be done that was on his mind, he went and finished it. Then he would lean against his balcony and look out into the darkness and listen to the tranquility. If that was not clearing his mind he would then go on another walk. Lastly, then he would get ready for bed. Peter who usually read would see him go under his covers before midnight ideally. This routine had never changed since it was created and Edmund's nightmares were usually a very rare occurrence from now on.

The rationale was fairly simple. Edmund needed to keep his mind at peace. This was not easy in the beginning, but with much patience and consult it was becoming very accustom. It helped him in every respects and Peter could agree wholeheartedly to this. Edmund either needed to be in pain or extremely aggravated in order to show a brooding and short side to him. Although, it is becoming much more difficult to see even a glimpse of that beastliness he had before _everything_ happened. The situation this evening was the first in a very long time.

Peter decided he needed to stay awake until Edmund returned. He remembered Susan's words, but he just wanted to make sure he made it back. He went to his chair after picking up a relatively large book. It was the manuscript of Frank the Second's record of Narnia in his rule. It was a very old book, but still in a sturdy condition. He had finally made it to the first landing of Narnians on the Lone Island as Edmund finally returned. Peter could hear his brother's quiet rustling on the other side as he changed, washed his face, and finally went to bed. Edmund never took much time in that routine.

Rather guilty that Edmund took his words of: _"We shall speak of this tomorrow"_ to heart; Peter dejectedly followed suit.

* * *

Edmund woke the next day a little too later than desired. The realization hit him as he looked out to see the sun a little brighter than usual. He was late for his lessons and training. Edmund jumped from his bed and with hurried speed managed to get himself ready. The boots were a little more challenging. Edmund had kept something from Alenna, the surgeon, or even Lalia when she was around. His scars on his back limited how far he could bend down. No one noticed the minor inflexibly he had, and it was getting better. At least he thought it was from all the twisting and work he did with Oreius. So Edmund kept quiet and just struggled with his boots daily. He did not want to be worried about anymore.

Rushing out of the room. Susan sat in the lounge directing her attention to him speeding away. Edmund gave her a small good morning and he could hear a giggle as he was on his way to the training grounds. His swords with sheath were in his hands. Edmund was going to buckle it to his waist once he got there. He knew Oreius would have words for him.

"I'd say, your majesty. I thought I must have misheard something since you did not leave until much later. You're not too late!" The guard was behind him. Edmund flashed a look to see who it was. It was Ramus, one of the older fauns. He was not surprised if Ramus was to actually mishear something.

Edmund opened the large door and held it for his guard. The guard greatly thanked him and then apologized for not opening it for him. Edmund shrugged and stayed silent as he finally buckled his sword. His pace was much slower as he approached Oreius who, in unusual circumstances, was speaking to Alenna.

"Alas, my liege. I thought you were not coming," commented Oreius.

Edmund sheepishly replied, "I am sorry. I had a late night last night."

Oreius, although, seemed not too concerned about the late arrival. "All is well for today. Your brother is not joining us. If you wanted to do a lesson it shall be short since I need to accompany him at mid-morn'."

Edmund seemed very concerned. Oreius continued. "It is for the travels. The High King requests my counsel."

The Just King replied quietly nodding his head. He was still rather frustrated with the confrontation with his brother. Peter probably wanted to plan a way to make sure he stayed here at Cair. Edmund remembered during this summer he tried to enjoy some time away from the castle. It was after a lesson in horse keeping with Philip. After groom and saddling Philip, the stable hand disclosed that it was alright to ride around the grounds, but Peter said nothing beyond them. Granted, the grounds were rather large. There was the growing orchard, the beach, around the beach, training fields, and even the town. However, Edmund remembered _accidentally_ wondering out of the gates and ending up as far as Beruna. Oreius and a few guards came to collect them. Edmund refused to go, but Philip knew what's best. Peter maybe brought up the discussion once, but never really said anything to him about it.

Edmund was very quiet during his lesson. Oreius noticed that his swings were a little more aggressive than usual. The centaur a couple of times had to remind him to use his strength modestly, or grow tired. Edmund only nodded after his words and went about with his anger again. The centaur then stopped him after taking notice that Edmund was going to keep at that rate. Oreius could see in Edmund's eyes that something was troubling him.

"Your majesty, there is something wrong?" the General inquired.

Edmund returned his sword and let his arms fall to his sides in a rather frustrated action. Oreius raised an eyebrow. It was only a matter of time he was going to give his speak about not letting matters into the training grounds.

Edmund took a breath before calmly saying, "The High King declined my opportunity to travel west with the party. If my cousins have grievances they have to come here to dispute them and sometimes I believe that my settlements are not fair since I haven't been able to see the Western Wood."

Oreius did not reply right away. He looked towards the entryway taking in the sight of a few of his knights leaving the grounds. He then returned his sword and unbuckled his shield. "I will have word with your royal brother before the meeting. I have to adjourn now."

The general left him allowing Edmund to be the remaining few that were still on the grounds. He looked out to the south where the mountains of Archenland rose into the horizons. Edmund felt rather appreciative of Oreius since the three he knew that would be in support on his own travels were in those mountains. He kicked at the stubble and dirt deciding if he wanted to practice his archery or just return inside. Susan or Lucy were not even outside today. So he decided to return his room and then to the library.

* * *

The meeting was rather sort and duration and Peter was now searching the halls for his brother. He had first checked the armory as Oreius said he was still there when he left. The General had approached him before the meeting rather unimpressed, but after explaining to him that this was a meeting discussion who was going on the tour since Edmund was going, he was at peace again. Now he needed to talk to Edmund since he never showed. The next option was the library, which was the correct choice. Peter approached slowly as he saw his brother dejectedly at the desk. A map of Narnia was sprawled out and a book was close to him. His head was down on the table and Peter did not know if he was still reading or not. A gray Cat had accompanied him who sat on the side. The Cat was the first to acknowledge his presence.

"Good morn, your majesty," said the Cat. She either had bowed to him or was just stretching, Peter could not really tell. Peter smiled and replied before sitting next to his brother.

The Cat took notice that the two needed a conversation and jumped into the shelves. She patrolled the library of bugs and any other pests that could ruin the literature. It was a rather honorable job, as these books, maps, letters, and much else could date to the beginning of Narnia. None have been damaged.

Peter started, knowing that Edmund would probably stay silent. "Ed, I thought about what you said to me last night. I understand why you want to go, and there is no argument I can make to reject your reason. I am very sorry. I never intended to make you not be a better King."

Edmund had now arisen from his position and quietly took in his brother's apology.

"I'm also sorry for not coming to you sooner. I just did not know how to say it to you. But you, Susan, and Lucy are all going tomorrow morning. We'll be gone for two weeks. I had to speak with Peridan and the others right away this morning letting them know. I do have one condition, please be mindful of your surroundings."

Edmund gave a small smile in humor. He thought that Peter was beginning to sound like Oreius. "What will happen if I am not?"

"I might kill you," answered Peter sarcastically.

"Better you than someone else," Edmund returned before asking. "Where will we all be going?"

Peter shrugged before sitting down. "The direction will be west, but no one has figured the details yet. Seems that you already have the map out."

* * *

There we have it. Thanks for reading! Again, all forms of support are appreciated. Please review, favorite, and/or follow and I'll be very grateful.


	3. Sixteenth of Twirleaf

I would like to give a shout out to **_coralie14_** , _**Kerriss**_ **-** _ **Singer-of-Light**_ , _**StarlitDreamer**_ , and everyone else from chapter one for all their support. Thank you very much!

I am also giving credit to _**eleckrtum**_ for this chapter as I am using her Narnia calendar.

Sorry about being a little late in posting this one. :/

* * *

It seemed that their bout from yesterday was something that had never happened. Or at least what they had fought about yesterday was now in reverse. Peter had taken a spot next to him and had a careful discussion with his brother about where they should be going. Edmund pointed out that their first stop needed to be at Beruna as those grassy and deserted fields where now becoming a home to many once again. The Winter had pushed everyone to stay within the forests as it was more protected from the wind.

Peter also reminded him about where most of his suits were taking place. It seemed that many people who had come to Cair for matters were from the Lantern Waste. They especially needed to pay a visit to that area. Edmund instantly agreed after Peter reminded him of those issues.

At first, they spoke about head towards the Lantern Waste first and then coming back and visiting all of what they had passed, but Oreius arrived as the two were both about to agree on this idea. He asked about their plans in which the High King then disclosed him on. After a moment of thought, the centaur nodded and then proposed another.

"With the group, you have suggested, your majesty, our pace will be a little slower. It might be wise to make a visit in an area for two days at the least. Many will want to see and speak for themselves. It would be the best use of the time. I do agree that much care needs to be addressed in the northern parts as many are adjusting to the changes," explained Oreius as he gave his recommendation. The two Kings greatly accepted such. The High King slid the pieces off the map as his brother again carefully looked at the map propping his chin on his hand. He gave the map a good stare once more as he was in his thoughts.

Peter looked again too before leaning back. He had turned to his brother giving him a glimpse a few times as he waited on him to give an idea. Oreius patiently waited across from them.

Finally, Edmund gave his idea. "Why don't we make the trip in the form of a loop? We start at Beruna as it is closest. Then to the Dancing Lawn. Then the Shuttering Woods. Then to the Western Woods and Lantern Waste spending most of our time there; possibly four or five days. Then we cross back across the northern parts and return home to Cair."

Peter listened carefully to what his brother was saying as he replaced the pieces back on the map. After a moment Edmund waited nervously for an answer out of the others.

Oreius gave a small grin and a nod. "Seems like a thorough proposal, your majesty. I shall say in case you're aware that I have been given reports that the Jadis' castle is still melting. It is however deserted and ruined."

Edmund responded rather quickly. "There should not be a problem."

"Very well, King Edmund, I am in favor of your proposal," said Oreius.

Edmund looked to his brother who gave a nod in agreement. He then could feel a sense of accomplishment as a small smile rose. He watched as Peter picked up the quill again.

Oreius, then guided to the two again before Peter could write anything down. "It shall be wise also to estimate individually how long should we be at each place we are going. I am not sure on how strict your proposal of two weeks is, your majesty."

The High King placed the quill down again. "I trust Lord Peridan will do well with matters at Cair. I also know that word can be quickly sent if needed. We are still in Narnia. We should try to finish within those two weeks as I know my royal sister, Queen Susan, would like to make arrangements for the Celebrations of Harvest. If we encounter a concern though, we shall take whatever time is needed."

"Very well, I shall leave you two to your planning. Please share me this decision as soon as it is made," said Oreius.

"Thank you for your help, General," replied Peter. Oreius gave a small bow before exiting the library. As he did so, he kept the door open for Lucy as he hurriedly entered.

Peter and Edmund heard the pattering of her feet just before she sat across the way right were Oreius was once standing. Her hurriedness caused Edmund and Peter to give questioning looks. Lucy smiled and could not help keep her mirth to herself. She knew about something. Peter carefully tried the scrape the dried ink off the point of the quill as he still has not had a moment to write.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Lucy asked.

Peter's eyes narrowed slightly still in thought. Hesitantly he answered. "The sixteenth of Twirleaf."

"Susan and I were thinking about this with Mr. Tumnus. Twirleaf is September back then. Though the days might be off we have not really thought about our birthdays here," Lucy disclosed.

This had meant that today was Edmund's birthday. Peter looked at his brother with a look of surprise. Edmund gave a small snort of amusement knowing that he probably had forgotten his own birthday if it was not for this awareness brought to him.

Lucy then leaped from her spot and moved around the table to hug her brother. "Happy Birthday, Ed!"

Edmund gave a tighter hug back appreciating his sister's affection. Peter could feel his eyes began to burn with tears as the emotions of realization and reflection hit him. Whatever tension he had about not allowed his brother to go on this trip at first was now relieved. He had given Edmund a chance and that was all that he wanted. The other reason was that within the spanning of the year; first at their old home and now here in Narnia, Edmund had made it. He and also all of them had made it through an entirely challenging year. The reason behind such was that they were sent to the Professor's just after Edmund's birthday last year.

Lucy then asked, "Is there anything you want to do?"

After a moment of thought, Edmund shook his head in reply. There was really nothing that came into mind other than getting ready for the journey to the west. "I think what I want to do the most is going to happen tomorrow."

His litter sister nodded with a smile on her face. It seemed that tomorrow was going to be a pleasant coincidence for Edmund. Although, Susan was probably flustered over the subtlety of such an event creeping up on everyone. She had plans thought out, but just did not realize the day. No one could really blame her as she was getting used to the Narnian holidays. Christmas was something that marked the beginning of spring instead of the middle of winter. Narnia also was not a place where dates were strictly known. Most lived within the present going about their days.

That realization that Susan was probably making a fuss hit Lucy as she needed to tell her that Edmund honestly did not want much for his birthday. "I have to tell Susan!" she exclaimed before making a speedy exit.

"I'm sorry we nearly forgot your Birthday, Ed." Peter's sheepish voice made his brother spin around with a smile on his face.

"I nearly forgot myself so why are you apologizing?" said Edmund with a laugh.

The Cat of the library then leaped back up on the table. Sitting on his haunches with his tail curled in the air he then said. "I wish you have a wonderful day, your majesty. Happy Birthday. Must I tell you that you nearly share the same Birthday as Lord Aer. If not the same day."

"I wonder why he did not mention anything either." thought Peter.

Edmund knew the reason. "I think he found no need of being aware of it any longer."

Peter shrugged knowing that it was very true given his circumstances. It would seem rather pointless to celebrate his and even his brother's and sister's birthdays because it would only validate the number of lives they have seen pass them. Even the record of such an occasion would be difficult to find as they were sparse from the turmoil of the White Witch's invasion those many years ago.

"Right then, let's figure this route so we can let everyone else know," said Peter finally able to pick up the quill with no interruptions.

"Beruna, to the Dancing Lawn, pass the Great River, to the Shuttering Wood, to the Western Wood, to the Lantern Waste, to the north, then to Owlwood. All passes shall last two days unless a grievance arises in which we shall stay until resolved."

"Should we allow it to be news in order for many to be ready for our arrival?" questioned Edmund.

Peter gave a thoughtful look, furrowing his brow. "It seems to be a decent idea, but I don't want the news going into the wrong hands. I believe our stay will be long enough for many to come."

It was a fair statement and decision in which Edmund found no need to argue over. He was at least going and did not want to test his patience. The High King was apprehensive as it was about letting him go. He hoped that going would prove that Peter's carefulness was only worrying over things that would be difficult to happen; especially since Oreius was going along.

The two finally left and went about their ways. Edmund took the free time he had to start packing. Peter though needed a word with Lord Peridan. Peter strode through the brightly lit halls. Cair Paravel was ingeniously designed to allow for light to enter, but the white marble never made anything unbearably warm in the summer time. There were a couple of passers who greeted him politely but allowed him to be on his way. The closer to the Great Hall he was getting many others were passing.

Then Peter began to recognize Susan's Ladies in Waiting. They consisted of two Cherry Dryads. The two did their best to keep from looking completely similar from each other. One of them, who he believed to be named Nara wore blossoms on her head while Cirera kept hair down as the strands of fine leaves nearly touched the ground as she sat. The two greeted the High King arising from their seat. Peter though understood the reason to their pleasantries but instantly thanked them as he hoped they would sit back down. There was no need to rise as he was just passing through.

Susan then stepped directly into Peter's path. He wondered where she had come from because she had seemed to come from nowhere. Her Ladies in Waiting would have given a clue that she was close, but just brought him off guard as he was trying to find Lord Peridan. Maybe she would know where he was.

Cair Paravel's chef of the kitchen was beside her looking quite excited. Susan did wear a smile as well as she hoped to provide something rather surprising for this day.

"Oh good because I was about to find you, Peter. I thought you might have a better idea than I do because I cannot really remember. It had been so long since our mother could bake like she could before the war started. The lemon cake she always made for everyone's birthday, I cannot entirely remember for sure," began Susan the chief nodded in agreement eager to begin making the cake.

Peter stepped back caught rather speechless by the request. He was young himself when he remembered watching their mother in the kitchen make this cake of hers. Lemons were something of a special occasion and when the war started extremely rare to come by.

Stuttering he tried to give a response. "It was not a very large cake; I'd say, good chef, probably a quarter the size of the cake you had made for the last occasion you had. It's quite similar to that cake though instead of strawberries it was lemons instead. The lemon was never strong to be tart, but there was the sure taste of it. She also had blueberry jam on the side sometimes. I just cannot remember exact as I have always just watched her make it."

The chef nodded thoughtfully as he gave a small grin. "I believe I have a something in mind, your majesty."

"Thank you," Susan responded to the chef before he gave a small bow of his head before leaving. He had much to do as this was a rather sudden request.

Susan smile faded to a look of being rather perplexed. She looked around the hall before stepping closer to her brother and professed. "Edmund isn't mad or anything? We all forgot until Lucy realized something. Oh, Peter! I feel terrible as I had so many plans, but I did not realize it was so soon."

Peter gave a small smirk before responding. "Edmund forgot himself; he is not mad at all. I think he is busy packing for the trip. He said that was all he really wanted. Maybe next year."

Susan stepped back, giving a breath of relief. "Thank the Lion! I know Edmund probably would not want much. It's probably excellent timing for this trip west. I assume he was very happy to hear he was going."

Peter gave a sigh before looking to the floor. Susan knew he was very nervous about something happening during the trip. He responded to give assurance. "It will be alright; I have to keep reminding myself that Oreius and his men are going with us."

"Do not worry too much, brother. I'll see you at dinner. Don't tell Edmund about the cake."

Peter gave a nod before continuing in the direction he was going. He turned to see Susan going in the other back towards their chambers with her Ladies in Waiting beside her. With a breath, he stepped down a steep flight of stairs to what is considered the older portions of Cair. The marble was not as a luminescent white as the other, but it still simmered in its tiny crystals it bore within the grains. Peter could hear the waves crash on the rocks below as he walked down the corridor. Off to his right was the Eastern Sea. There was a cool breeze that made the area quite pleasing to stay. After a bend, he found Lord Peridan and Tumnus sitting within the larger portion of the hall that was about to turn back into Cair's central parts.

"Ah, greetings, your majesty." Peridan welcomed. Tumnus turned and greeted the High King as well.

Peter quietly took a seat next to the two. "Lord Peridan, I have come to ask if you needed anything that might be of use to help you while we are away."

Peridan thought for a moment looking to Tumnus who was in thought himself. After a moment the faun shook his head. Peridan then finally responded, "I don't believe there is anything that I will need. You are still taking care of most matters even if you are not here. I do not see anyone else paying a visit in the immediate future. King Lune is very preoccupied for the coming of his children. The instance I might ask you have figured would be the gift for their birth if they arrived while you are away. Although from hearing from Lady Lalia, Queen Arya still has some time. It will most likely happen once you return."

"Aye, it is one of the reasons I only wanted to be away for two weeks as I know we will have to visit Avenard very soon. I wish they all are resting easy and the preparations have been easy to handle."

"Lord Aer and Aeren have been good help for King Lune," added Tumnus.

"All is well. I have my trust in you, Lord Peridan," said Peter.

"It will be a pleasant lull before preparations for winter begin," ensured Peridan.

There was a pause between the three. Peter, then gave a chuckle. "I must tell you that everyone nearly forgot that it is Edmund's presumed birthday today. He had forgotten himself because we are still not acquainted with the year here. It had come very quickly as spring was so sudden. Where we had lived before, Twirleaf was the month of September, and the sixteenth is Edmund's birthday."

"Aye, we must wish him a good day before most of it is nearly gone!" exclaimed Tumnus surprisedof the news.

The High King laughed warmheartedly. "There is no worries, Tumnus. He has made himself busy for getting ready for this trip."

Peridan gave a nod. "I'll have to say something to your royal brother. It has been very pleasing to see him doing very well over this summer."

Peter was indeed thankful for all the help he had given his brother already. "It is, Lord Peridan. I am forever appreciative for all the help you have given him."

* * *

Here you have it! Thank you for reading. :) Once again all forms of support are appreciated. I will have another chapter up soon, but afterwards I need to make an announcement for a small hiatus. I'll be overseas for a couple of weeks and will not have time to write.


	4. The Morning

Chapter Four

 _The Morning_

* * *

Cair Paravel's surgeon passed away during that summer. He died peacefully and his mind at ease as Narnia was finally flourishing into summer. After mourning the loss and celebrating the life of the surgeon who withstood the winter the High King appointed another.

Alenna could never call herself a surgeon as she was not one to cut into the flesh of the ones who needed her. She had her own approach to the body in treating it with respect and never the violence of a knife. Although, in her years of practice there were a few exemptions to the rule. Alenna just could not bear to open the deceased to study them. It was best to learn from the others who had the nerve to do such a task.

The High King appointed Alenna as Cair Paravel's Healer. Lalia could have held the position as well, but she was called elsewhere and torn herself of holding such a position anywhere. The Lord of Stormness Mountain wanted the legacy of study to continue. It was possible, but she was also needed in so many other places as well. She was doing her best.

Alenna was given the chambers by the High King's permission in which he received guidance from the last wills of the surgeon himself. It was passed down to the successor to have them learn and improve upon. Alenna was captivated that summer with on the notes, journals, and books the surgeon had written. The herbs, tonics, salves, and medicines stayed on their shelves until use. Alenna was well aware of those already, but based on her experiences and needs she asked for more.

Oreius had caught her extensive demands for yarrow salve and milk of the poppy once. In conversation, Oreius convinced her that the war was over and the once constant demands for such things were not needed anymore. Alenna then switched to things Peridan often just requested. It was typically mint, valerian root, and camphor.

The General after Alenna took position spent a lot more time in the chambers often fascinated by the work. Alenna enjoyed the company and the occasional teaching as Oreius was curious at times. He had known quite a few things, but it was only because he needed to know. Battles were over and two were both relieved, yet they needed to occupy their times.

Neither would admit at that time that they fancied each other. Although, Alenna's apprentices and hands would now become rather worried if he had not shown during the day. Oreius' officers and squires also knew where to look if they were in need of him as well. Alenna was in honesty relieved that Lalia was not at Cair at the time. She could already hear Lalia's nagging in her mind.

When Peter came to Alenna that one day to ask if she could come along she had agreed, but as she began to pack he had no idea what to bring. The camphor might be of some practicality, but she was trying not to think if what he needed in a field bag. Finally, she just succumbed to packing one and making sure her apprentices' needs were taken care of before her departure. After careful thought from everyone there was not much that needed to be done. Alenna just hoped the place would stay clean while she was gone.

It was no surprise that morning Oreius was already there with his belongings, but she was too delighted to have a dear friend come along. Although, the party would be more than enough friendly company, there were some matters she only wished to tell her closest friends. Lalia was still at Stormness Head with her husband. Aer and Aeren, though she lived with them for a very long time and had been there through their darkest of times, she really did not feel the comfort in return. She had knew Oreius since they were very young. Oreius was her father's squire.

The two exchanged pleasantries as they were the only ones ready at the time. Many other's belongings, tents, and kits were being packed onto a cart. There was an awkward silence between the two as they just watched the door to see whom would be next to appear.

Alenna could not help but give a small snort as she watched Edmund shuffle through the door and down the stairs. He gave them a small nod as he passed to find Philip at the stables. Not long after Edmund had passed them groggily, his valet raced past with everything he had forgotten to take with him.

"Your majesty!" Seymour called out to Edmund as he tried to get his attention. "You have forgotten your saddle bag."

Edmund turned and took it from him giving a small thanks in return.

The valet then returned in that direction and Alenna spoke up to him as he walked passed. "I'd say, King Edmund is not a person of the morning."

Seymour looked at the ground first hoping he would not say anything offensive of his King. Although, it was certainly not. "He's the first one to wake, but he never has wits about him until mid-morn."

Oreius then chimed in. "He could run into an elephant somedays."

Alenna laughed as Seymour gave a smile in amusement. The three of them sat there patient as they waited for the other three monarchs to arrive. Next was the Gentle and Valiant Queen and then the High King. Seymour wanted to wait for Edmund to return before wishing them all safe travels and leaving. He too was taking his family to visit others who lived close to the Dancing Lawn since he was relieved of duties until they returned. Seymour could see his brother and still have much more time at home by the time they would return.

Edmund's alertness rose as he entered the stables. It was his favorite place at Cair Paravel because it was where both he and Peter had common ground when it came to where he could go. Edmund believed that Peter must have gained some experience at being a brother because the reason he was allowed to do anything he wanted at the stables was to let him have space. The stables were where Edmund could be himself and the regal duties seemed to be loosened. Edmund spent many afternoons there after some frustrating times at court. Philip would teach him horsemanship and grooming some days where others they would just walk around the town. Occasionally, Edmund would ride out to the suppose _boundaries_ Peter had set out of spite. There would always be objection from Philip since he had knew the very reasons why the High King set those boundaries.

"Good morn, Edmund." The Just King wanted Philip just to call and treat him as just Edmund. Philip, aside of Tumnus and the Beavers were the first Narnians he had met. The Horse has seen him at his most vulnerable. Furthermore, Edmund just wanted a friend.

Edmund exchanged a greeting and gave a small smile. "I finally get to go west."

"Indeed," said Philip. "With all your belongings and knowing the amount of time we will be riding might we use the lighter saddle?"

Edmund agreed. The seat was going to be thinner and shallower than an Archenlander saddle, Edmund would usually tie wool to it to make it a bit better.

One of the grooms had offered to help, but Edmund insisted on saddling himself. However, the groom did tighten the girth this time. He had been getting stronger and lately he has been able to tighten it well enough where the saddle would not slide sideways as he mounted. The lighter saddle was a bit more difficult because it would usually misplace itself when it was tightened.

"You know that the strings on the saddle bag are to tie to the rings on the side of the seat?" mentioned Philip as they were about ready to leave. Edmund nodded as he held out the hackamore for Philip to slip his head into. Talking Horses used hackamores other than bits that were used for those who did not speak. It was a law and now just custom set very back when King Frank the First ruled. The King was a cabby and out of respect for the Talking Horses being more aware and spoke for themselves that a bit would be a cruel manner. Rarely Talking Horses were ridden, but in the situation of Edmund's when they had first met there was no choice. Although, Philip thought of it as an honor.

"Do you need anything with your hooves?" asked Edmund as he stepped back to check if everything was right.

"The smith put new shoes on yesterday," Philip responded.

Edmund looped the reins around Philips neck to keep from dragging the ground. "Best we be off then."

Before Edmund and Philip could leave to meet with the rest of the party Susan and Lucy arrived. Their horses were nearly finished as the groom hurried to have them ready. Philip nudged Edmund forward. "Since you know how the saddle bags are tied."

Edmund took the bag from Lucy and tied it behind. His little sister was using the larger Archenlander saddle. For her being so light it did not make much difference and she would be able to keep her seat easier. Edmund then quietly did the same for Susan which she had watched so she was able to do it later. His sisters were ready as Peter finally came inside.

The High King gave a tired smile to his siblings. He did not sleep much last night. No one knew why and Peter really could not find a reason either. He helped the groom with the saddle and the bag behind it. He attempted to mount once making sure the saddle was not going to slip. Edmund watched as eventually he wanted to do this on his own. Finally after a time of tightening they were all ready to meet with the others.

Peter with the help of Oreius had appointed two guards including Alenna and Oreius to each of them. All of them were finally present outside with one of Queen Susan's ladies in waiting and also Lucy's dear friend that was her lady in waiting. She was a young cheetah and due to some tragic circumstances she would rather just stay with Lucy than be alone. Cora was her name and she did have some extended family in Berua that she could visit along their travels.

Lord Peridan was at the staircase waiting on the High King to return before giving his farewells. He had been asked to help with urgent affairs until they returned. Anything that was not urgent could wait until they returned. However, Peter and Edmund knew that some grievances would happen as they traveled. Lord Peridan has had experience with Calormen or Islanders that could possibly arrive. It was possible to entertain them for a couple of weeks.

Peridan approached with his limp present as he stepped down into the cobblestones. "Your majesty, I would best be amused if you give word about what has become with that blasted castle her's."

The High King nodded. "I'll send word as soon as I see it."

Peridan bowed slightly. "All will be well here. I give my word."

"Thanks, please send word if something is in need of dire attention," said Peter.

"I see nothing that would come about, but indeed. I'll be delighted to hear of stories when your return."

The High King mounted along with his royal sisters. Peridan then moved to Edmund as he was about to mount.

"Edmund, if things were to happen just keep along with what has been helping here at Cair. Don't be afraid if you must speak to me. Owls are swift and honorable in keeping private words," Peridan kept his voice low as he spoke.

The Just King responded. "Yes, owls will help."

Peridan nodded. "Don't be afraid to talk to your brother. He only wishes for the same for you."

Edmund slung himself up onto Philip's withers and said. "I hope everything goes well for you."

Peridan shrugged. "Aye, best place I can be. Lalia and Rhys should return just before you all do as well. Enjoy your travels."

They were all about to leave to begin their journey, but Lucy realized she had forgotten to mention something before they left. She dismounted quickly and rushed over the cart to carefully pull a rather simple looking box out of the supplies. After untying the box she presented it to Edmund holding it up high so he could take it.

"You didn't have much breakfast this morning and we were making this last night and this morning for you. It is for your birthday. I know we had something yesterday, but I also wanted to make something. Peter helped too. I hope it's enough," she said.

Edmund took hold of the box to feel that it was still warm at the bottom. When he opened it inside was dozens of small tarts. The smell of the blueberries and lemons filled the air as Edmund smiled. There was enough for everyone in their party to have two of them if they wanted. Edmund looked to find the closest one he could hand the box off for a moment. Then he dismounted and hugged his sister dearly thanking her. She giggled and assured that she would do it again for him always.

Edmund then looked to his brother. "You helped?"

The High King shrugged and nodded. "I found her towards the middle of the night trying to form the tarts. I helped her a little before she was too tired to finish, so then I took over."

"Thanks," said Edmund sincerely. He then turned to the one holding the tarts who happened to be Alenna. She looked at him with a smile but still surprised.

"Today is your birthday?" she asked.

Edmund replied. "Yesterday, we did not really realize it until that afternoon. The dates are a little different here than where were before."

His peaceful tone had kept Alenna from troubling herself about missing such an important date. Although, there would really be no need to blame herself. She returned the box of pastries to her, but after maybe a moment of thought from Edmund he then passed the box around allowing everyone to take one. They were chewy, yet soft, and the blueberries were not too sweet.

"Lucy these are brilliant," praised Edmund making his little sister blush. The crowd seemed to agree with the statement.

Some of the members of the party, the cheetahs especially, did not take a tart but they appreciated the offer. Once the box returned to Edmund he offered one to Peridan and Seymour. The two gladly took one each before he placed the box on the cart. He rather hoped that the driver would leave some for everyone to have seconds later.

Finally the High King made a turn for the road towards the gate. Oreius was to his one side as they carried along past the gates. Peter took a deep breath and turned to see everyone behind him; his brother and sister were the closest. Oreius noticed and turned to him with his glance assuring and confident. "Everyone is as safe as if they were back at Cair Paravel, your majesty. Enjoy the road we shall travel, for there is no battle to fight. There has been no reports for the season before."

* * *

I utterly apologize for taking such a long time to update. I will say that I was out of the country for a couple of weeks with very limited internet and no laptop (which was very refreshing honestly). Then I was moving apartments. I've been busy. Things are clearing up so I can keep on with updates.

Thanks for reading and please know that reviews/comments are always appricaited. Seriously they are. They're a little bit of motivation, plus a reminder that I need to be working on this story.


End file.
